what if
by martiboo
Summary: What if after edward left Bella was changed? What If victorya changed her?what if her new 'family' turned her was friends with the cullens?what if the cullens come to live with them?will they all get along or..not?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys am sorry about not updating I have been busy and I got sick on Thursday with food poisoning so yea am still not better but am trying to get this new story out today so yea!!and I will update my other story as fast as I can.

Disclaimer:i don't own anything miss.mayer dose so don't sue.

Summary: What if after edward left Bella was changed? What If victorya changed her?what if her new 'family' turned her was friends with the cullens?what if the cullens come to live with them?will they all get along or..not?

Find out in what if...

this will all be bells pov unless in the beginning I tell you otherwise.

Thanks 4 the support u guys u are the best!

Martiboo

It was this day 165 years ago the edw—HE left me. 165 years of agony,pain,dry snobs and hated flashback of our time together. But I have learned how to use those emotions to my advantage. I had become the one thing the cullens tried so hard not to happen I had become...a lifeless vampire. victorya changed me out of pure hate and agony for her love..james. But one good thing came out of this I meat my family the browns(AN:in now this is the last name of the other one to but I cant think of an other so plz play along).

_BOOM!_ All of a suden my door comes flying down.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET UP KNOW!" Alex booming voice was hear all over the house.

Oh no he didn't. In a flash I was up and had him pined to the wall my hand on his neck.

"what did you just call me?" I hated been called Bella or Isabella it just reminded me on _him._

"Izzy I called you Izzy" he sounded so scared.

I sighed I hated doing this to my family I just couldn't help it anything that had to do with my human life just bout all the pain and agony of when he left me back.

I put him down an his feat and said sorry.

"it's ok it's my fault I know you don't like being called that" he always apolagized even when it wasent his fault.

"no it's ok"

"Oh what's this" He asked raising an eyebrow, as he motioned it forward with his index finger. The book flew across the room and into his outstretched hand.

"Alex you stupid telekinetic Vampire give me that back, or I'll get your wife." I growled tackling him to the floor. He grunted as we both connected with the wooden floors.

"Fine, fine here"Alex said dropping the book, which I snatched and threw onto my bed. I slapped him over the head once more before crawling back onto the bed.

"Ow that hurt" he moaned standing up; he was only a few inches taller than me heck I could take him, I'm just too lazy today.

"Go away Alex I don't want to talk to you" I mumbled burying my face in my brown comforter.

"I can't Izzy; Mom wants to talk to you… Oh you gonna get it" he laughed stalking out of the room.

"Crap what did I do now" I moaned.

Ok hoped u like it next story will be up later today or tomorrow.

Thanks

martiboo and plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the second chapter hope you like!

Martiboo

"_crap what did I do know"i moaned._

I walked into the hall to find my mother skipping by.

"mom you called me"

"yes my dear"

"well whats up?"

"come with me we have company"

we moved in vamper speed to the living room i got there first thanks to me being the fastest and most powerful vampire in the family. There I found my family siting on the floor and 6 very familiar vampires on the couches. I look all around trying to find out where I new them from then it clicked the

_the cullens_. No it cant be they said they would leave and never come back. Then I saw him I saw him my lover...Xavier(AN:not who u expected right?lol)next to me ex-lover ed- _him. _

I got stiff in a second and then Xavier was at my side pulling me Into a strong hug.

"hello love"he whisper in my ear and kissed my neck like he had so many times before.

"hello yourself"i kissed him on the lips just not able to resisting,I liked his bottom lip for approval then he opened his mouth and I slid my tung in and we started making out like nobody was there until.we hear a growl we pulled back stardeld then I looked at the faces of my family and the family I had loved long before this day know all I could find for them was hate pure hate the hate I had stored in me for so long but thanks to my control nobody notest this.

EPOV

It's been 165 years sense I left my angle. All I wanted to do today was lock my self in my room and cry my dead heart out. But my family said that they meant a new family of vampires and they wanted us to go and meant the rest of their family so know here I sit next to Zachary who I have learned is a shape-shifter. We had gone over each of our powers I had to admit they had a good group of 7 including this one that I haven't meant apparently she was the fastest/strongest/best hunter and most powerful I wonder if shell be a female version of Emmet,well thats how I pictured her.

Then suddenly a queen looking women ran into the room behind her the mother of the family Elizabeth. But all I could focus on was her perfect face and _oh god that body_ I haven't felt this way sense Bella I wonder.._no..no she told me she would stay out of tubel _beside she was de—de-- no more I had found this out 154 years ago 2 years after I left I had come back to my angle only to find out she had killed herself in a car accident and it was true and I new it she had left earth and was in haven..god how I miss my sweet..sweet angel. But this girl/women was nothing like my Bella she had striking red hair with chocolate brown highlights and at the end of her hair it was black. And her face she had electric blue/green ayes not like any vampire I had ever seen she had very full lips and high cheek bones,and her body lest just say she had all the right curves where every girl wants them.

She was like a better version of Bella just that Bella had this kind of thing in her personality that this girl I was sure didn't have. I felt Zack rise form his spot and go to her and mutter something then they started kissing for some reason I felt an urge to rip Mack from limb to limb. Then with out my permission a growl left my lips they pulled back stardeld the girl looked around the room looking at everybody's face then her beautiful electric blue/green eyes on my hunny ones.all I could see in her eyes was pure hate and pain but she quietly put a mask on and stared to speak.

"hello you must be our geasts well umm..my name is Izzy brown and well I want to welcome you to our home" and angelic voice said then it hit me the sent then sent the made my mouth water it was my angels sent it was Bella my Bella, know I was sure this beautiful vampire in front of me was _**Bella.**_

Ok guys just to remind you I don't own twilight (

and plz r&r!

Ohh..and from know on am ganna go by the name pain ok!cool

have a good day people


End file.
